


A Family of Strays

by sunshineglow118



Series: A Crowned Family [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: A short insight into Will's thoughts





	A Family of Strays

**Author's Note:**

> This work takes place in the future...it will have spoilers. read at your own risk

Will sat back in the love seat, holding his daughter Misha in his arms as he looked at the residents of Grimmauld Place. 

Remus and Sirius seemed to both be doing well. Sirius found stability in his mate as Remus' wolf found solace in the pack. 

Tom and Harry were teaching Draco how to play Monopoly as Narcissa watched from where she was drinking wine with Hannibal. The two seemed to be what he privately thought of as 'wine parents;' overly dramatic, wine people, and who would kill for their children. 

Misha gurgled in his arms, waving her one hand. Will hushed her, bounding her up and down to settle her. 

Hannibal didn't fall into his role as Herd Alpha as seamlessly as Will would have expected. He doubted his ability to keep them safe- the shadow of his sister's death cast over him as others looked to him for protection and advice. Hannibal feared, for the first time in his life, of being caught and having to flee from his family. He thought about his own death, for a short time not of the peace it would inevitably be but of what he would leave behind if he died too soon.  

Will took on his role as Herd Alpha well. He birthed Misha and soothed Hannibal's worries. He assured Hannibal that he was a good mate, father, and Alpha to their Herd of Strays. 

Remus, a werewolf, submitted to Hannibal's power out of respect, not fear. Remus thought of Hannibal and Will as Pack Alpha, but it was all the same in the end. The two of them were the providers and the protectors, working as flawlessly as the cycle of sun and moon. 

Where one doubted, another assured. 

There were squabbles among them all but they were quickly solved and hurtful words were soothed with sincere apologies.

And they would succeed in defeating Voldemort because once a stray finds another, it doesn't matter what one calls it: herd, pack, tribe-

it's family.


End file.
